Akesi'Va
Akesi'Va, real name unknown, is a male Sith Pureblood Lord of the Sith within the Midnight Order. Found in the aftermath of the "Red Reaper" incident, Akesi climbed the ranks of the Sith Empire before defecting to the Order, then called the Sith Imperium before the attack of the Eternal Empire. He currently serves as a Director within the Minister of State. Early Life Akesi was born on a unnamed world in the Unknown Region. His parents, siblings and entire tribe welcomed him into the fold. As he grew, however, that welcome turned into a scorned attitude, as Akesi never grew to be tall and muscular, like his father and brothers. Instead, his size and build were similar to women and elderly; small and weak. For the development years of his life, he worked to prove himself a hunter like those in his family, to prove to his father that we was not weak. He suffered beating regularly, at the hands of fellow villagers, his elder brothers and his own father. Only his mother and younger sister would give him comfort. At the age of sixteen, Akesi had the chance to prove himself, as he took the rite of passage, the challenge for any young man in the tribe seeking to become a man. He hunted for 2 months, surviving off the land, earning his fair share of scars. When he returned, he surprised everyone in the village, father included, when a sixteen year old boy dragged the bodies of two full grown nexu and their offspring into the village. With a roar of approval, Akesi was once again welcomed into his home, all seeing him as a man and hunter despite his size. Return to the Empire Six years after his rite, Akesi grew bigger and more muscular from the constant hunt for food and fur for the tribe. When he returned to the village after another successful hunt, a loud bang was heard overheard, and all looked up to see a Destroyer in orbit over their world. An hour later, a shuttle landed on the suface, and out stepped a Pureblood like them, armed in black armor and carrying a lightsaber on his belt. He spoke to the leaders of the village, speaking of the past war that drove their people into the Unknown Regions, and how they have come to bring their people back. Skeptical, the leaders turned the Sith away, to decide for themselves if their words were true. The debates and talks in the village went on for days before they had decided to go along with the Sith's plan. Over the next week, countless tribes and villages were picked up across the planet, and filled the cryotubes that lined the ship. The last thing Akesi saw before falling asleep, was his mother and sister in the pods across from him, smiling at him and drifting to sleep. It was the last time he ever saw his family alive again. When he woke, he woke to the floor of the ship covered in burn marks, slash marks, and the bodies of his people, his father and brothers splayed about the floor right in front of him. Looking up, his mother and sister's pods were broken, their lifesigns flatlining. Anger at his family's death, fear of the unknown, and his need for survival turned his feet to the doorway and burst out running, not looking back. He eventually found his way back to the docking bay where his people entered the ship from, where a shuttle was docked. Quietly he entered the shuttle, his hunting knife in hand, and placed it against the throat of the pilot. The pilot did not move, only when he was ordered to go by Akesi. The shuttle roared to life, and exited the ship, taking off towards one of the opposing ships attacking theirs. When they landed in a new docking back, Akesi wanted his presence unknown, and cut the pilot's throat. Moment's later, he watched as other shuttles got away from the ship, armed with soldiers, Sith, and his own people, who would ever becoming warriors of the Empire, or it's slaves, and then watched helplessly as the ship was bombarded with battery fire and destroyed, eliminating the threat in its entirety. Hiding himself away as best as he could, the young hunter, watched as soldiers went buy, Sith walking away, people coming and going, as the fleet made the return trip to Imperial space. He had to escape the ship, and get to whatever forest or jungle on the planet below. Unfortunately, while searching for a way off the ship, his presence was discovered by a squad of soldiers. Armed with only his knife, he waited until they were close to him, before he attacked. Out of the six man squad, Akesi killed 3 of them and wounded a fourth before he was knocked out cold from a stun shot. When he awoke he was on another shuttle, strapped in and cuffed, and across from him, a Sith sitting across from him and said to Akesi that they were going home. Training, Service and Defection The Sith took Akesi to Korriban, ancient birthplace of the Sith, and where Akesi would be trained. Looking at the ruined structures and the Academy itself, Akesi felt no true kinship in his blood. Whatever pride his people had for this place, it was long since diluted away for the familiarty of family and tribes. The moment he was off the shuttle, those familiarities were long gone, as he was thrown into the training of the Sith. The Sith code, saber training drills, empowering oneself with the Dark Side of the Force, Akesi was thrown threw it all and would become a powerful warrior. But Akesi never believed in the Empire throughout his time there. For 4 years, he became a marauder and was sent to the front lines. Even when news of the Sith Emperor's demise came down through the channels, it did not affect him one bit, as he continued to train and fight with the honor of oneself and respect for your enemies and allies alike that was drilled into him since birth. As he fought, he watched as the person who he was forced to call master was slain by a Jedi, who he then killed not long after. His master was weak; he could have challanged him long before then, but didn't want to, he just didn't care about it. His time with the Empire came at an end, however, when one day, he saw members of the Sith Imperium fighting through scores of enemies. Sith and soldiers, fighting with accuracy and strength. He felt respect for them, complete strangers that he had just seen, then the Empire which he gave his time to. With his decision made, he abandoned and defected from the Empire, leaving them behind and joining the ranks of the Sith Imperium. Attack of the Eternal Empire In the 2 years before the attack, Akesi continued his training, honing his skills with the lightsaber and diving deeper into the power of the Dark Side, not for the Dogma of the Sith, but to make himself a stronger warrior and hunter. While he trained, he studied diplomacy, fighting and winning battles with words instead of fists. He was confident in his skills as a warrior, and worked on sharpening his skills as a diplomat. But he did not get far into it before the Eternal Empire attacked. Aboard the Matriarch, currently the Capital Ship in the Order's fleet, Akesi watched as the Eternal Fleet jumped out of Hyperspace, and begin bombardment over the planet Voss, while many of the Imperium's citizens, soldiers and leading body were on the surface. Carving a path through all the skytroopers and Eternal defences, survivors consisting of thousands of the citizens, soldiers, and most of the leading body filled the corridors of the Matriarch, as well as other ships, and at the order of Candicia and Si'alla, left the planet, suffering acceptable damange and casualties, and made mulitple jumps through Hyperspace. Taking refuge on the planet Thule, the survivors could do nothing but listen to the news, how the Eternal Empire was taking the battle to every inch of the Empire and Republic and fought a one sided battle, that ended with the total surrender of both factions. Counting themselves lucky to have survived such a viscous attack, Akesi worked hard to help the survivors alongside the leadership and soldiers. A New Home For the next 5 years, the leadership had to deal with a arrogant, overconfident Sith known as Haar, and conquered two worlds in the process, Jannuah and then Archeon. Having felt that they needed leadership and security, the surviving leadership reformed the Imperium into what is now known as the Order, with Empress Candicia and Si'alla leading the charge. Soon after discovering Archeon, the Order made plans to leave Thule, and Haar's abuse, behind. When it was time, an uneasy alliance between the Order and the Dread Masters who came with them came to an end, and abandoned the small fleet just before departing to Archeon, taking a small number of ships full of citizens with them, their fates still unknown to this day. Settling onto Archeon, Akesi resumed his training in earnest. First training his body in the jungles and forests that dotted Archeon, he refound his roots as a hunter, and brought down many beasts to help feed the citizens with its meat and cloth them in its hide. When his body was honed, he trained his mind, first by refocusing his drive to fight the Order's enemies with the power of the Dark Side, and then turn his attention to the art of diplomacy, restarting his lessons. By the year 3632 BBY, Akesi had intergrated himself into the Ministry of State, earning his place as one of their diplomats. Out in the Galaxy, the people of the Order heard rumors of an "Outlander" who was freed from Zakuul, and who would later start a true revolt against the Eternal Empire. The order, however, had nothing to fear from the Eternal Empire, as Archeon was hidden from any galactic route, only known to those within the Order. By the end of the year, Archeon was completely conquered by the Order, and soon enough, cities and settlements dotted a hemisphere. A home at last. Long Live the Queen A year of relative peace and development would pass on Archeon. Teams and special forces of the Order were sent out on assignments on orders of the Council, fighting against rogue elements that meant harm against the Order, while Akesi stayed on Archeon, working with the Ministry of State to establish diplomatic envoys and voices across any and all allies and foreign bodies, brokering pacts of peace and developing friendships. The peace was broken, however, when a team came back with a ghost of the Order's past, Valencia Roderick. Not long after bringing her to the Order, a general alert came down, that the Empress, Candicia, had fallen deathly ill and had named Valencia her replacement. When leaders and known members of the Order went to confront Valencia about this development. No more than a few moments later, sounds of battle could be heard inside the Palace, and the leaders and known members of the Order were forced to flee, while the newly crowned Empress, and those loyal to her, gave chase. Days later, the members returned, called the loyalists by those who felt the same as them, and engaged Valencia again. But a twist came upon them all, as Val'erica, a clone of the Imperium Empress, S'rahnia, and Valencia's second in command, turned on Valencia, killing her and taking the throne for herself. Her power far greater that any of theirs, the loyalists escaped with their lives. Whether it was because of their skill, or because the new Empress allowed it, many still debate in the present. Weeks into Val'erica reign, the loyalists returned for their third assault. News that they had saved Januuah from the dread holocron circulated the Order, and many more people supported the loyalists, and watched with bated breath as the loyalists engaged the Empress' forces. They fought their way to the palace, and suprising many, citizens of the Order watched as Candicia, who was claimed deathly ill, even dead, by the late Empress Candicia, carved a path out of the palace, with the Empress' army gaining on her, and left to join the loyalists. Together with their Empress again, the loyalists were emboldened, and fought against the enemy forces back to the Palace, where Val'erica waited for them. Barely any words spoken between the two groups, they attacked each other, Val'erica attacking Candicia, while her soldiers and Honor Guards attacked the loyalists. The battle ended as quickly as it began, with the Loyalists killed the soldiers and guards, but Val'erica delivering a fatal blow that took the life the Empress. Even those who were not force sensitive could feel a change in the air as their Empress fell to the ground, dead. Once again, failing in their hasty mission, the loyalists fled for a third time, Val'erica taunting them the whole way out. Category:Character Category:Persons Category:Non-Human Category:Sith Category:Midnight Order Citizen